烙印者
Marked men are ghoul inhabitants found in the Divide in 2281. Background Marked men are the remnants of the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion soldiers stationed at the Divide. The Courier unintentionally brought a package to the Divide from Navarro containing a mysterious ICBM detonator, causing the nuclear warheads that were still underground in their silos since the Great War to detonate. The result of the warheads exploding, on top of Big MT's man-made disasters such as the earthquakes and violent storms present there that were an experiment gone awry, soon tore apart the entire area and all those residing within. The storms in particular had a profound effect on the NCR and Legion remnants; their skins were flayed off, leaving their skeletal muscle tissue exposed. At the same time, the radiation had caused a unique "ghoulification" process that had kept them alive, making them suffer from their heavy wounds. In dialogue between the Courier and Ulysses, it can be confirmed that such injuries and radiation would have killed ordinary ghouls. This makes the marked men unique in that it is that level of radiation that is keeping them alive. Despite belonging to completely different factions with opposing ideologies when they were humans, the pain united them both into a single group. Their hate for the NCR and the Legion was turned against the Divide and its intruders. Some former legionaries of Caesar's Legion crafted crude versions of Legate equipment closely resembling Lanius's gear, using the metal from the Divide. Others shaped crude blades as weapons, in hopes of holding on to their identity that the Divide had snatched from them. Former NCR soldiers held on to their guns, raining fire on their victims from a distance. Characteristics Biology Marked men are hardened ghouls with a fiery red color, with their skins peeled off by the violent storms of the Divide. Because of this, their skeletal muscles are exposed, giving them their red appearance. They are considered ghouls, in that the intense radiation of their surroundings is keeping them alive. To protect their exposed bodies (or more likely, themselves), they continue to wear tattered clothing from their respective factions. They maintain their clothing with scavenged pieces of scrap, such as fallen road signs, license plates, and other bits of metal. In order to feed themselves, marked men have resorted to cannibalism, evident in the hunks of human meat and flesh found nearby their encampments. Gameplay attributes Marked men level with the player, have a high amount of health for humanoid opponents, and are moderately protected by the tattered armor they wear (albeit far less than properly maintained regular versions of their armor). They are overall on par with the White Legs tribals of Zion Canyon, and the lobotomites of the Big MT, in terms of health and armor. They carry a variety of powerful melee and ranged weapons, and at higher levels (above level 40) have the unique attribute of being the only faction that almost universally uses non-standard ammunition for their weapons (i.e. slugs and armor-piercing rounds), increasing their combat proficiency against well-protected targets. Additionally, many marked men make simultaneous use of both firearms and grenades. At times, they can be found using Stealth Boys, making them harder to detect. When near sources of radiation, they regenerate health rapidly, even more so than ordinary ghouls. However, they tend to be few in numbers, and it is rare to find more than a dozen in any particular location, unless the player is a high level. Variants Marked men hunter right|100px Marked men hunters appear to be former NCR troopers, equipped with powerful ranged weapons. They may carry guns like trail carbines, assault carbines, or sniper rifles at lower levels (level 1 to level 30), and anti-materiel rifles, brush guns, or Marksman carbines at higher levels (level 30 or above). For energy weapons, they may be seen carrying arc welders or tri-beam laser rifles. Most of them are found wearing ruined NCR trooper armor (now known as the marked trooper armor), while some of them may be wearing Legion armor (called the marked scout armor). |level =1 |perception =7 |hp =130 → 280 |dt = → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Ranged |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Arc welder, trail carbine, assault carbine, sniper rifle, laser rifle (level 1) * Anti-materiel rifle, brush gun, marksman carbine, tri-beam laser rifle (level 30-40) }} Marked men marauder right|110px Marked men maurauders are higher-ranking marked men that specialize in heavy weapons. They carry missile launchers and light machine guns at lower levels (below level 30), miniguns, heavy incinerators, Gatling lasers, and plasma casters at higher levels (above level 30), and shoulder mounted machine guns at all levels. They wear either marked tribal armor or marked patrol armor, suggesting that they are a mix of former NCR rangers and former high-ranking legionaries. As such, they are slightly better protected than lower-ranking marked men. |level =1 |perception =6 |hp =138 → 288 |dt =? → 15 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack2 =Ranged |items =* Marked tribal armor, marked patrol armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Missile launcher, light machine gun (level 1) * Minigun, heavy incinerator, Gatling laser, plasma caster (level 30-40) }} Marked men ravager right|110px Marked men ravagers appear to be former Legionaries, and specialize in melee weapons. They often carry the Blade of the West, as well as fire axes and Shishkebabs at lower levels (below level 30). At higher levels (above level 30), they carry sledgehammers, super sledges, and thermic lances. They also carry and use incendiary grenades. Most ravagers wear marked scout armor, and sometimes marked trooper armor. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =145 → 295 |dt =? → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (4 ) |attack2 =Ranged |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Incendary grenade, Blade of the West, fire axe, Shishkebab (level 1) * Super sledge, thermic lance (level > 30) }} Marked men scout right|70px Marked men scouts appear to be former Legionaries equipped with both firearms and frag grenades. They generally carry either pistols, one-handed submachine guns, or shotguns. They are equipped with flare guns and plasma defenders at all levels, and 12.7mm pistols, hunting shotguns, and hunting revolvers at lower levels (below level 30), as well as 12.7mm submachine guns and riot shotguns at higher levels (above level 30). As their former ranks suggest, they usually wear marked scout armor. Some of them can be found wearing marked trooper armor. |level =1 |perception =6 |hp =130 → 280 |dt =? → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Ranged |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Frag grenade, flare gun, 12.7mm pistol, hunting shotgun, hunting revolver, Plasma Defender, Bowie knife (level 30) * + 12.7mm submachine gun and riot shotgun (level 40) }} Irradiated marked men hunter right|100px Irradiated marked men hunters are marked men that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found scattered around the Courier's Mile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =520 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 = Reduced perception -8% |ability2 = Radiation resistance 85% |ability3 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Arc welder, trail carbine, assault carbine, sniper rifle, laser rifle (level 1) * Anti-materiel rifle, brush gun, marksman carbine, Tri-beam laser rifle (level 30-40) }} Irradiated marked men marauder right|110px Irradiated marked men marauders are marked men that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found scattered around the Courier's Mile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =520 |dt =11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 = Reduced perception -8% |ability2 = Radiation resistance 85% |ability3 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Marked tribal armor, marked patrol armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Missile launcher, light machine gun (level 1) * Minigun, heavy incinerator, Gatling laser, plasma caster (level 30-40) }} Irradiated marked men ravager right|110px Irradiated marked men ravagers are marked men that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found scattered around the Courier's Mile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =525 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (4 ) |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 = Reduced perception -8% |ability2 = Radiation resistance 85% |ability3 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Incendary grenade, Blade of the West, fire axe, Shishkebab (level 1) * Super sledge, thermic lance (level > 30) }} Irradiated marked men scout right|60px Irradiated marked men scouts are marked men that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found scattered around the Courier's Mile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =520 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =ranged |ability1 = Reduced perception -8% |ability2 = Radiation resistance 85% |ability3 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Frag grenade, flare gun, 12.7mm pistol, hunting shotgun, hunting revolver, Plasma Defender, Bowie knife (level 30) * + 12.7mm submachine gun and riot shotgun (level 40) }} Irradiated heavy trooper right|180px Irradiated heavy troopers are the ghoulified remnants of NCR heavy troopers stationed at the Long 15 outpost. After the Courier launched the nuclear missiles from the Divide at the outpost, the radiation left behind turned them into ghouls, leaving them hostile to all others. They look like regular NCR heavy troopers with the added ability of regenerating health while irradiated. (colonel) |level =50 |xp = |perception =10 |hp =640 |dt =5 |dr =10 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (5 |ability1 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* NCR salvaged power armor, Salvaged power helmet * Combat knife, and heavy incinerator or minigun with 5mm AP rounds or plasma caster with MFC OC cells or Gatling laser with ECP OC cells * NCR dollars }} Irradiated Legion explorer Irradiated Legion explorers are the ghoulified remnants of Legion explorers that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found in Dry Wells. (melee) (ranged) |level =50 |xp = |perception =8 |hp =620 |dt =5 |dr =10 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion explorer armor, Explorer hood * Bowie knife, frag grenade (melee) * Sniper rifle, machete (ranged) * Stealth Boy }} Irradiated legionary prime One irradiated legionary prime can be found in Dry Wells. He is the ghoulified remnant of a Prime legionary that has been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. |level =50 |xp = |perception =5 |hp =610 |dt =10 |dr = |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion prime armor, prime helmet * Super sledge, thermic lance, chainsaw, Shishkebab, fire axe * Legion Denarius }} Irradiated legionary veteran Irradiated legionary veterans are the ghoulified remnants of Veteran legionaries that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. Three are found in Dry Wells. |level =50 |xp = |perception =5 |hp =610 |dt =13 |dr = |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion veteran armor, veteran helmet * Machete, anti-materiel rifle, brush gun, Marksman carbine * Legion Denarius }} Notable marked men * Blister - a hardened former NCR ranger residing near the marked men base, carrying a flamer. * Beast - a marauder boasting crude pieces of Legate armor, found in a camp near the High Road entrance. He carries a shoulder mounted machine gun. * Bonesaw - a former legionary wearing a nearly intact Legate helmet, wielding a chainsaw. He can be found in a makeshift camp slightly southeast of the Ashton silo control station. * Blade - a former legionary who guards the entrance to Ulysses' Temple. He wields a Blade of the West, and is hidden by a Stealth Boy. * Gaius Magnus - a centurion located in Dry Wells. * Colonel Royez - a member of the NCR army stationed on Long 15. Notes * The marked men that appear during the final battle will explode after being killed, with an explosive effect identical to that of a plasma grenade. This was done to prevent lag from too many corpses being in one area. It is still possible for it to lag by killing multiple marked men at close range with weapons like the shoulder mounted machine gun or frag grenades. * The Marked men are some of the few enemies in the game that will use special ammunition against the Courier. * If affiliated with the NCR, the player can comment to Ulysses that many of the marked men appear to be NCR special forces (more specifically, rangers or other special combat teams). A Legion affiliated player can do the same, noting that several marked men were Legion scouts, assassins or Frumentarii. * Former NCR marked men seem to have lost their dogtags. * Although female NCR troopers appear in abundance in the Mojave, there is no female variant of NCR marked men in The Divide or even the Long 15. Appearances Marked men appear only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Behind the scenes An additional, unused variant of the irradiated heavy trooper exists within the resources of Lonesome Road. Also called "irradiated heavy trooper", this version differs primarily in that it uses the default SPECIAL statistics for NCR troopers - 5 for all statistics. It also is equipped with a Minigun loaded with 5mm AP rounds, rather than the random weapon selection found in the standard version. Internally this version has the Editor ID NVDLC04NukeNCRColonel, indicating that this may have been an early stand-in for Colonel Royez. Bugs Marked men who carry Plasma Defenders are given the incorrect ammunition, microfusion cell, over charge rather than the correct energy cell, over charge. This renders them unable to use the weapon entirely. Gallery MarkedMan4.png|A group of marked men, both former Legion and NCR soldiers MarkedMan2.png|Marked man without armor, skeletal muscle exposed MarkedMan3.png|Closer look at a marked man's head Markedman.jpg|A marked man ravager Gaius.jpg|Gaius Magnus, commander of the legionary marked men Royez.png|Colonel Royez, commander of the NCR camp on the Long 15 Category:Lonesome Road creatures Category:Ghouls ru:Меченый de:Gezeichneter es:Hombres marcados fr:Hommes-Stigmates ja:Marked men pl:Napiętnowani uk:Мічений